


My Little Pheonix

by sasha_bo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempted Kidnapping, Feelings, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy, he says his name is Derek Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would try my hand at a lighter fic. For those who are familiar with my work, you can probably tell that fluff is not my forte in fanfiction but hey, whats the harm in trying.

Stiles had missed Beacon Hills. If you had asked him 7 years ago if he would feel this way, he would have laughed, sighed and said no but it’s true, he had missed it. He was happy to be home, to see his dad and his pack. He said he had always wanted to return to his birth place and in a way he did. But he wanted to return in a blaze of glory, a fuck you to everyone who thought he was just a special kid. All the bullies, all the teachers, everyone who still looked at him in pity as ‘the poor buy who last his mother’ – he wanted them all to be sorry they ever doubted him. Granted he was returning from gaining a BA from Yale (better then community college, fuck you Greenburg!), he had hoped to return with a well-paid job and a place of his own. He had the place of his own, but no job and little money.

After what Stiles liked to refer to as the-time-we-do-not-speak-of, both he and his dad had sat down to seriously re-consider how Stiles was going to proceed with his life. The pack was not included. Stiles dad had overall dealt with the idea and reality of his only child being possessed quite well. In the aftermath, there was no grounding, no over protectiveness or demands. The sheriff acknowledged that Stiles was not a person to stand back and let others deal with problems, but had put his foot down when it came to decisions about his future. So one night, they sat down and talked. Stiles told his dad that he didn’t want to be held back after what happened but felt like he wasn’t at the point yet to make any major decisions. His dad told him that he rather Stiles, when he was ready, went to the best university he could and did what he wanted. He wanted him to do something for himself, not for the pack, arguing that the pack needed to start to work together and if they couldn’t survive without Stiles then they had to figure out how to do so themselves. Stiles agreed.

With that, a plan was set up between the two Stilinski’s. Stiles was still only 17 so still had plenty of time before anything had to be fully decided, but even then the decision was taken for Stiles to postpone submitting his applications for a year. They both felt like Stiles needed some normality before he went to live to college life. Somehow, Stiles’ GPA did not suffer during TTWDNSO so he spent his gap year working in the local coffee shop, building up his savings and (for once), keeping out of trouble. Some of what he made went towards living during his university stay, but most was kept in a savings account for when he graduated.

Things had changed for the pack members of Beacon Hills after TTWDNSO. Scott was still at the veterinary clinic with Deaton, studying part time for his degree in vet nursing (He had no desire to be an actual vet, said that if he had to do as much paperwork as Deaton did he would not be responsible for his actions….and apparently it was more acceptable for him to hug the animals that way: the cats really loved him, as did the hamsters). Isaac decided to use his experience with his father to work with children that came from similar backgrounds. A centre had been built to work as a safe haven for kids that needed it – funded by and named after the last Hale survivor, which Isaac worked in it. Lydia had also gone down the university route, majoring in chemistry and had moved back to Beacon Hills, trying to use her knowledge to help the pack in any way she could. As it stood, she was currently helping Jackson to relocate back to America (apparently he couldn’t pack himself, because he is a douche). Allison had ‘gone into the family business’ and was in charge of overlooking the safety of Beacon Hills.

The biggest change was in the Stilinski-McCall household as the Stilinski-McCall household actually became legit. Seemingly the way to Melissa’s heart was a combination of kidnap, druids and take away. If anything, it proved that the Stilinski’s still had it in middle age. Stiles made sure his father knew this by leaving him a pack of condoms when he departed for a new semester and his amazing prep talk/co-best man speech at the wedding. Well it went well until Scott took the microphone off of him; apparently it was not the time or place to attempt to get into Derek’s pants. Stiles may or may not have been slightly drunk (He wasn’t, he was hammered. He was still finding cake in his hair two days after.).

Anyway the long and short of it was: Scott moved in with Kira, John moved in with Melissa and Stiles had the old Stilinski house – yes he was just as surprised but apparently it was a wedding gift from is maternal grandparents to his parents on their wedding day, and was signed over to Stiles when they realised that Claudia wasn’t going to recover. So now Stiles had no job, no perspective job, but a house. Again he may or may not have got drunk when he realised this fact of life just before graduation. This time it was glitter which he was finding in his hair days later. But on the bright side of life, he was a home owner. A furnished homeowner. After looking for flats after his first year, he could fully appreciate the idea of a fully furnished home. For a graduation present, he had been gifted with the one thing which would make his home complete. A double bed - again a novelty for him. He would not be able to woo Derek if he only had a single. Men had doubles. Men did not toy with the idea of possibly asking for a car bed. Men also did not have Spiderman bed sheets. Stiles asked his dad to pick him up some new ones.

Now he was back, he could enact his 10 year plan to woo Derek Hale. He didn’t lie when Scott asked him about his plan, it was in fact a carbon copy of his 5 year plan to woo Lydia but with just an extended timeframe and slight changes in details – i.e. lack of breasts and a hint of dick. Scott seemed morally outraged that Stiles couldn’t be bothered to concoct another plan for Derek (Scott and Derek had patched up their differences and had become quite close. Stiles didn’t know which one he wanted to slap more), but as Stiles first pointed out, his original plan HAD worked.

 _(“But you both broke up.” “Shut up Scott, the plan was to woo her. I wooed the pants off of her. It was a success. This new plan has been modified to include wooing and keeping. Hale will have no idea what has hit him. The man will never leave me.” “Are you sure this is legal Stiles? As far as I know, beating him until he is suffering from Stockholm syndrome is not really a plan made of romance”_ )

However Scott did admit that he was impressed that Stiles was putting as much thought and enthusiasm into this plan as he did the last.

(“ _Dude I swear it is like watching 15 year old you trying to chat up a 30 year old man. You really haven’t changed. I’m looking forward to it; we didn’t have tumblr when you tried to woo Lydia. You are going to be an internet hit; your face will be on all the fail blogs_ ”)

He had no time to be self-conscious or worry about what others thought, he had a werewolf to woo before he made the stupid decision to try and find someone himself. Track record speaks of Derek’s stupidity when he is allowed to plan his own life. Stiles really is trying to save him from himself before he finds himself on a date with Charles Manson. Stiles has it figured that, if he doesn’t give Derek a choice in life, he will HAVE to pick Stiles as his future husband. This means consistent wooing. And that can only be done if he has a double bed. It all works out in life. Stiles never said that his logic made any sense.

And let’s face it; it wasn’t like Derek didn’t know that Stiles was into him. See the StilinCall wedding. Asking a man if he would allow you to put your face in his armpit in front of everyone they knew and loved (and Jackson. Stiles didn’t know how he managed to get an invite) pretty much announced his intentions to everybody. On the bright side, he is sure he saw Derek crying with laughter before he tripped over a chair as Scott pushed him out the way to get the microphone. Well it may have been laughter, there was definite crying. At times like this, Stiles likes to be optimistic.

It was with this optimism that Stiles left the hardware shop with a brand new shower curtain. Gone was the dull cream coloured one his dad had, and in with a new polka-dot one. If anyone asked, he bought it because he likes polka dots. Anyone that knew him would have known that he bought it because the rest of the shower material was see-through and the polka dots were small and widely spaced out. Stiles was impressed with his ingenuity…

(“ _Because when I woo Derek, I am burning all his clothes. The man will never be covered again” “Yes Stiles, burning a Hale’s possessions, with FIRE, is the way to his heart_ ”)

…when a cry interrupted his thoughts. The cry soon transformed into screaming. Then the screaming transformed into vocals which were only accessible to dogs. Placing his bag on the ground near his jeep, he removed the bat from the back seat and walked towards the noise, bat raised above his head.

Turning the corner, he saw a man holding a struggling child. And by struggling, he meant that the child has trying to kick the shit into the stranger while he tried to not drop the child on his head.

“Dude what the hell is going on?!” Stiles advanced on the struggling twosome.

The man looked up with shock on his face, but quickly schooled his features “Oh…er….my son is having a bit of a tantrum….would be best if you just left well enough alone.” It was at this point that the child managed to kick the man in the dongles and was dropped in thanks, the man now clutching his junk with both hands and falling to his knees. The dark haired boy ran up to Stiles and hid behind his legs, clasping his trousers while sucking his thumb, tear rolling down his baby cheeks. The boy just reached over Stiles’ knees, so he was able to pat his head while keeping watch on the man who was currently swearing on the floor, voice an octave higher then it previously had been.

Stiles directed his voice to the child “Kid, do you know that man?” The kid shook his head, gripping tighter to Stiles pants. Nodding his head, Stiles bent down and picked up the boy, resting him on his hip with one hand while the boy buried his head in Stiles neck. God he hoped it was only tears which were now saturating his neck. He raised the bat to point at the man, who was staring bloody murder at the two of them “Aint letting you take the boy anywhere. You want him back; you can get him from the police station”

Stiles turned and lead them both to the jeep before placing the boy in the back seat. He would have put him at the front but thought it was safer for him in the back until he got to the station. Stiles slid into the front seat and called his dad while locking the door from the inside. After filling in the man on what he suspected was an abduction attempt and being promptly told to get the boy to safety, Stiles hung up and turned to the boy. Stiles hated children on principle but had to admit, the little fucker was cute despite the drool covering his hand from where his thumb was still stuck in his mouth. The boy’s eyes widening was the only notice he had that something was wrong, the glass shattering from the driver’s window being the second. Looking up, he saw the man with a gun pointed towards the car.

“Fuck! Jesus! What the fuck?!” Stiles yelled over the screaming child in the back. Fumbling with the keys, he turned on the engine amidst another shot being let off. Ducking down to avoid the shot, Stiles threw the car into reverse and gunned the accelerator, flooring it out the car park. Siting up and looking behind him, the child was still screaming; face starting to turn a deep red.

While looking at the road, Stiles put his right arm back to stroke the child’s ankle “Shh it will be ok, we are away from the mad man and we will get you home. Shhh your safe with me, it’s ok.” Removing his hand, he used it to dial his dad and tell him the new developments. Granted he maybe could have led his dad into the conversation, rather than screaming “OH MY GOD DAD, SOMEBODY SHOT AT ME. I NEARLY DIED!! I want curly fries to try to recover from the trauma”. Queue a heart attack from his dad, followed by yelling about idiotic children and asking God where they went wrong. Stiles was happy, his ranting had taken up most of the drive. By the time he had reached the station, John and Melissa were stood outside. Both ran up to the jeep and promptly ignored Stiles. Considering he had faced death in the face and lived, he was slightly annoyed. He felt slightly smug when the boy started to scream at the two parents as they took him inside, as he looked over the sheriff’s shoulder and made grabby hands at Stiles. Stiles waved at the boy and told him he would catch him later. After the three disappeared into the building, Stiles took stock of the damage. The driver’s window was completely gone and Stiles had counted 3 bullets imbedded in the side of the car door. Exhaling a breath, he wondered what the hell had just happened.

He jumped at the sound of squealing tires before looking up and seeing Scott diving out the car door and running towards Stiles, pulling him into a hug (Boy has no preservation skills, Kira hasn’t even stopped the car before Scott ejected himself. He deserved to be run over for sheer stupidity.). Scott looked at the car before turning back to Stiles, asking what happened. He didn’t appreciate the implication of ‘What have you done now’. Walking towards the station, Stiles filled the two of them in before making their way to the sheriff’s office. Stiles collapsed on the chair, the adrenaline quickly fading from his system. He could feel his eyes closing before the door opening caused him to jump. John walked in with a troubled look on his face.

“How is he?” asked Kira, concern written on her face. It was times like this that Stiles realised that Scott and Kira were perfect for each other. Both idiots with hearts too big. Even now, they were concerned about the welfare of a boy that they hadn’t met and was waiting to be picked up by his parents.

The sheriff exhaled “He is ok, sleeping right now. Must have tired himself out but we managed to ask him a few questions. Took a while to get him calm but he settled a bit when we told him you were my son.” Stiles sighed. He was glad the boy was ok but miffed that he was lovable to a 3 year old but not to a 30 year old. Stupid Hale.

“So when is he getting picked up?” asked Scott.

John ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck “Yeah….slight problem there boys.”

Stiles sat up, raising an eyebrow at his dad “What problem, he does have parents right? Oh god, he doesn’t does he?”

“…..not exactly”

“Explain”

“The boy, he says his name is Derek Hale.”

“……………….shit”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Kira had gone to keep watch over little Derek. Melissa had checked him out and Stiles had breathed a sigh of relief when she informed him that he was ok. The three sat back, discussing what they were going to do. Isaac and Peter were on their way.

“I’m sorry, but he isn’t going with Peter John. Not a chance” Stiles nodded his head in agreement with Melissa.

John clasped his hands in front of him “Hey, I don’t want him with Peter either. But at the end of the day, he thinks he is three years old. Peter is the only one he is going to recognise.”

“Are you sure it is Derek? He might just be confused and we are keeping a different child away from his family” Because that boy, the cute as fuck boy, could not be hot as hell Derek. Not the Derek that Stiles is trying to woo. He is sure as shit not risking his name being put on a list.

“I’m sure. I knew him when he was little and it’s the spit of Derek when he was that age.”

Stiles sputtered that this brand new information…He knew mini Derek “……What? How? Why am I just finding out about this now?!”

“Don’t be stupid Stiles, you used to go over there all the time, and you know this” John said simply, like that was the end of the conversation.

Stiles was about to prove why that was a stupid assumption “NO!!! No I did not know this! Oh my god why did I not remember this?!” Stiles stated, standing up and pacing the room. Somehow his hands seemed to have taken up flailing by themselves, Stiles no longer had control.

A voice from the door answered his question “Because the visits stopped when you were five. Laura was going through full wolf transition when she hit thirteen and Talia didn’t think it was safe for you to be around anymore. Derek also realised that he could potentially hurt you so also stayed away. I still remember the days where you randomly appeared in our back yard, like a germ that never went away.”

“…….get bent Peter”

“Such a cute boy you were”

“You should not be allowed around the general public”

“With your little button nose”

“Oh my god, how are you not in jail?!”

Melissa stood up “Enough. Stiles, shut up, there is plenty of time for you to figure out your past later when your past is not currently drooling into Scott’s Thomas the Tank Engine blanket. Peter, you should be in jail. Get over it.” Melissa breathed. “Now, until we figure out what is going on we need to figure out how we are going to look out for a three year old wolf child.”

Isaac spoke up “I don’t think it was wolves. If it was they wouldn’t have guns. Obviously there needed to be a witch to do the spell, but again if it was a coven, they wouldn’t have needed guns”

“Hunters? They are the only ones against the pack who would use guns. There would be no reason as to why they couldn’t have used a witch to cast a spell then tried to take the boy.”

John stood up, looking to Stiles “You and I are going to speak to Chris. Mel can you stay with Derek? When he wakes up, Peter you need to tell him something about his parents, an excuse or something so we can figure out what we are going to do.”

“It would probably be best then if the wolves stayed away from him. The smell of non-pack wolves may upset him. Humans such as you should be ok” Isaac suggested. At that, they all separated.

Stiles and John made their way to Chris’s before banging on the door. It swung open, to be confronted by an irate Chris and a concerned Allison.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” she asked.

John took his sheriff stance and glared at Chris “We need to talk, can we come in?”

Chris looked to Allison then back at the Sheriff “Now isn’t a good time, we have some friends over”

“Friend friends or _special_ friends?”

Chris hesitated “Special. They just came in to town yesterday, we are laying down the law to them at the moment”

John pushed himself inside “Then I want to talk to them” The four of them walked into the living room. There were five of them seated around the room, guns on display. The leader, an older, greying man, reminded Stiles of Gerard. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body. The leader stood and extended his hand to John, who made no move to take it.

The guy coughed and retracted his hand “Officer, my name is Brian and I can assure you that all guns are accounted for. We aint here to cause trouble”

John just continued to look, before extending his arm, indicating to Allison and Chris to both take a seat “First it is Sheriff and don’t bullshit me, we all know exactly why you are here.”

The newcomers all raised their eyebrows in shock, before a younger guy spoke up “Well then you should be grateful we are here. You got dogs; we get rid of ‘em. You aint got no clue about the damage these animals can do.” John raised his hand to stop the guy from speaking; Stiles could see his hand shaking.

That with the vain popping in his forehead (a trait that, thank god, he hadn’t inherited) indicated that the sheriff was pissed “Stop where you are boy. I have a major issue with the fact that you guys arrived here yesterday and tonight someone we strongly believe is a hunter decided to take shots at a car which had a were in it. Oh and my human son”

Allison quickly stood up, face of thunder “WHAT?! Oh my god who was in the car?”

John looked to Stiles, who nodded his head “If it was the hunters, they know what they did. If not, they may realise why they are not welcome here.”

John nodded back and turned to Allison “Derek was in the car. Scratch that, a three year old Derek was in the car after Stiles interrupted somebody trying to take the boy.” Allison looked upset, Chris angry.

The idiot from before spoke up again “So? Three or twenty three, the boy is still a dog.”

Oh god, the vain had grown “You think that I am going to stand by and let somebody take a child. One that has no concept of what has happened or what he has done in life? Do I need to do a drugs test on you? Because you seriously cannot be this stupid in life”

Brian stood up, straightening his jacket “Now Sheriff let’s calm down. I’m sure Cody is sorry for his outburst. We stick to the code, we only hunt those which are a danger to society and we have heard that one exists here.”

Stiles could feel the anger building “Derek is a good man. He has not violated the code so you have no right to be here, much less take shots at my car. You are totally getting billed for the damage to Patty!” He pointed his finger at Brian.

John chuckled at his son’s antics before turning serious again “Let me make it clear for you gentlemen. The pack here is a good pack. Derek is none of your concern and if anything should happen to him, we will make sure you are held accountable for what happens. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you gentlemen what happens to guys in prison who are jailed for crimes against children. Because trust me, if anything happens to him while he is a boy, that is what you are getting charged for.”

John turned to the Argent's “I will also hold both of you accountable. I won’t have anything happen to the pack or my son due to acquaintances of yours, no matter what the age of the pack member is.” John tipped his head before walking out the door. Stiles shot off one more glare to Cody before he followed his dad outside and to the car. They both just sat there for a few seconds.

“Jesus dad, you are such a BAMF” He held his hand up for a high five. He was surprised when John answered it. His dad was the shit!

“I always wanted to be part of the cool gang. But seriously, I like Derek, have done since he was younger and helped you out after you tangled yourself on the monkey bars at school. He has grown into a good man.” John side-eyed Stiles.

“Is this your blessing?”

“I’m sure even if it wasn’t you would still go ahead. But yes, I wouldn’t mind if Derek came to more family dinners. Though please try to behave yourself, we don’t need a repeat of thanksgiving.”

“……….I wasn’t that bad”

“The turkey just happened to land on his lap, and you just happened to have to help him clean himself?”

“Didn’t want the turkey fat to stain his pants.” The trill of the phone interrupted the debate, john answering with a smile on his face. The same one he used to get when his mom used to call. He just sat and listened to Melissa, before he burst out laughing. He handed Stiles the phone while trying to hold himself up with the steering wheel, still laughing. Stiles was sure he heard the phrase ‘ _man’s a fekin genius’_ before crouching to laugh again.

“’Lo?”

“Yo bro, we need to talk dude. Peter may have done something. Now before I tell you, you know fine well if it was anyone else, you would be laughing too.”

“Scott…What has he done?”

“Well, Derek woke up and was asking where his parents were. Peter told him that the family had to go away on woolfy business and he needed to stay here to protect the land. He may or may not have also told him he needed to protect you. At all times. Every day. So yeah, looks like Derek is coming to live with you until this is sorted. Yipee?”

“………………WHAT?!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have just caught up on the latest TW drama and thought, as i don't have a tumblr I would post my thoughts on here (I dont normally do this but hey, when in Rome etc.). Having watched the video at first I thought TP was joking but towards the end it did seem like he was serious. I understand the hurt that many Sterek fans have and I do think he maybe could have put it better. But it wont stop me from writing what I write or reading stories that I love. I think it sucks that so many talented people have taken inspiration from Sterek and done some AMAZING pieces of work (just looking at most of the fanart is proof of this) only for it to be knocked. At the end of the day, the cast of TW should be happy that they have inspired people to create things in different mediums - rather then questioning if they are watching the show for the right reasons.
> 
> I do like Sterek but it isn't my top OTP (it is actually my third - i love my other two too much and they are both canon so it wont ever rank higher for me) so I don't take what is said too much to heart, but i really do understand why some have. I hope nobody takes the haters to heart (Its the highest form of cowardice to be a bully over the internet imo, no matter what they topic or the ship)

Stiles admits that, sometimes, he makes stupid life decisions. Most of these decisions occurred between the ages of 6 to 18, but it seems like those decisions had managed to create a reputation which Stiles had felt was rather unjust. Therefore he had spent most of his life trying to convince people that no, he wasn’t special, he wasn’t stupid and he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. He was an adult now dammit and was in a position to take on more responsibility in his life.

_(“Scott, I need a dog.” “No, no you do not. You have no legit reason for needing a pet. I don’t want my degree to be revoked and there is a high chance of that happening if I let you go home with a dog” “You are destroying my life dream so im’a just going to ignore you and continue my plan to woo-a-hale. If I have a dog, he will realise I am a respectable adult and then the sex can begin” “I’m not letting you have a dog” “I’m thinking a smaller dog, possibly a Jack Russell with a name that will strike fear into the hearts of the rest of the Beacon Hills population. Derek and I cannot have our baby being a wimp with a complex now” “Oh god Stiles please….please just stop” “The dark destroyer. D.D for short”)_

This was not the time for such lies. He had basically spent the past 10 minutes telling his dad why he was an irresponsible moron who should not be given the power over a three year old child.

“Remember that time I locked Scott in the tumble dryer? Are those the actions of a potential father? No dad, no it is not. He will pick up my bad habits. One day he will be sucking on his thumb and the next, bam, you will be waking up with a bunny drawn on your cheek in permanent marker. Think about it”

“No son, I won’t. Because he is not going to live with me. He will be living with you”

“Dad do you know why I had to ask you for money just before I left Yale? Because I needed to replace the microwave. Do you know why? Because I stole packets of butter from a restaurant and tried to soften it up to put on my bread. Still in its metallic packet. That’s right; I exploded the microwave at the age of 22. If I explode the house and kill Derek, I may have to kill myself out of guilt. I hope you can live with yourself. Driving me to suicide.”

“Stiles, I think you are giving yourself too little credit here” John stated as they walked down the station corridor.

“Dad, I killed our goldfish because I wanted it to be a greenfish and put green dye into its tank”

“You rather the boy goes with Peter? At the end of the day, those are the choices. Me, Mel, Scott, Kira and Isaac all work. You two are the only ones that can spare the time to look after a child.” Wow dad, way to give a backhanded compliment about how he currently has no job. Subtle as a brick in the face which had been shot out of a cannon.

“God your right, he can’t go with Peter. The man would probably sell him”

A loud cry stopped both men in their tracks.

John just sighed loudly “Derek’s awake, come on dad-to-be, come and meet your fate” John said as he walked past Stiles, lightly slapping the boy on the shoulder. Stiles just hung his head and trailed after his dad. A stance which had been perfected over time, especially after the incident when he used all the police handcuffs in a station to make a skipping role.

Walking into the room, he noticed that the crying stopped. Looking up, there was Derek….bloody child Derek, looking up at Stiles. One hand was outstretched towards him, while the other remained in his mouth. It was only when Derek started to whine that Stiles moved forward.

Picking up the boy and placing him on his hip, Stiles looked around the room for advice “So………….what do I do now?” he asked while trying to re-arrange his t-shirt to stop it from strangling him thanks to the grip Derek now had on it.

Melissa took pity on him, affirming Stiles’ belief that 1. She was the best member of the family by far and 2. She could do so much better than them “Kira has gone to our home to get some stuff for you. She said she will stop at the shop to get you the basics that you need for now. My advice is to get him home and calm him down for the night.”

A pat on Stiles face redirected his attention from Melissa (a.k.a God) to Derek who leaned in close to whisper to him, thankfully having removed his thumb before he started to speak “Peter says I need to protect you, what have you done?” Stiles snorted a laugh. It would have been a full blown one but if there was one thing mini-Derek had taken into adulthood with him, it was the eyebrows of judgement.

Honestly, he was being judged by an infant “I have done lots of things, and this won’t be the last time you ask me that. Hey where is Peter anyway?”

Isaac shrugged his shoulders “He spoke to Derek then left. Probably for the best”

Isaac had to duck as a cup flew past his head. Stiles looked down in shock at the child who had just tried to decapitate the man with a ceramic cup, but had possibly the cutest pout lip ever seen to man “Don’t talk about Peter like that. Peter is the best and…..and you just suck!”

Stiles swore he heard a muttered ‘Just you wait’ when he jiggled the boy so he was stood on the table in front of him “Derek, we don’t throw things at people. That isn’t very nice. You are meant to be nice to people and help them, even if you don’t like them.”

The pout grew “Mommy said that Laura helps people and I help Laura. I don’t help anyone else and he’s not Laura” The glare towards Isaac intensified. Stiles couldn’t fault the logic. Dammit.

John cleared his throat, and took a step towards the child “What about Cora, you must help Cora and she isn’t Laura.” Bless his cotton socks, Derek actually scrunched his face up while thinking over the statement. Stiles was actually dying and maybe considered if Derek’s child would be as cute has his fath…..nope, not going there just yet.

“But I don’t like Cora. Pogo left when Cora came and I don’t like her!” There was actually a foot stomp.

“Who is pogo?” Stiles asked, only to be answered by Peter who had walked back into the room, complete with a cardboard box.

“Pogo was an imaginary friend of Derek’s when he was younger. When Cora was born, Derek told us that pogo had died and made us hold a funeral for him. The family gathered in the garden to bury an empty shoe box. It was raining, Derek made us sing, and it was a horrific experience. Talia made food.” Peter placed the box next to Derek and started rifling through it, face turning smug when he pulled out a wolf teddy which had, frankly seen better days.

“PIDDLE!!” Derek screamed, snatching the teddy off of Peter and buried his face in it.

“Piddle?” asked Stiles, “Are you sure that the teddy is sanitary, looks like it could have fleas” echoed behind him from Scott.

“Piddle is his teddy. Never really went anywhere without it. Figured it would help if he had something from home. There is other stuff in here. Talia put some of the kid’s things into storage when they all grew up. Most of it is at your house.” Stiles was grateful, he honestly didn’t have the money to buy child toys if said child was going to grow up soon. Gathering him up, Stiles accepted the offer of a lift from Scott back to his house. Sitting in the car, Stiles debated how his life became such a cluster fuck of incidences.

Leaning back into the chair, he sighed.“Scotty man, how the hell am I going to do this?”

Scott looked across before turning his attention back onto the road. He stretched his hand across the console and put it onto Stiles knee “Man, we all have faith. Yes Peter was a pric……erm a tube for telling Mini-D that he was staying with you without you knowing, but we all know that you will do anything to protect him. I have a nasty feeling that there will be more people coming to get him. You’re the best person for the job.” Stiles was touched, but didn’t feel like expressing his feelings just yet. So instead he did what he did best.

He sulked “You know that this is going to put back my wooing-of-the-eyebrows plan yes? I had a concrete plan dude, one that cannot be enacted with a pre-pubescent child. There are many things I cannot do while things are like this. Oh god, what if I can never look at adult Derek again without seeing his literal baby face. Ohhhh goddddd!! I can’t even put up my new shower curtain! There was going to be wine Scott, wine and cheese. I can’t do that anymore, children don’t like bree. I don’t like bree. I’m not even sure why I bought it; I just know grown-ups seem to like it and for the love of Christ Scott, stop me!”

Pulling up to the house, Scott parked the car and turned to face Stiles “Dude stop. Now let’s just do this one step at a time. Derek will be ok. Its late, he needs to go to bed. Find some pj’s, put them on him and put him to bed. Then get yourself to bed because I guarantee he will be up early in the morning. We will figure out the rest tomorrow. Ok plan?”

Stiles almost felt bad for crushing the hopeful look on Scott’s face “…..oh god is he toilet trained? I will never be able to rim adult Derek if I have to help younger him use the toilet Scotty, I just can’t and this is something that I cannot have taken away from me. I don’t want much in life, but I want that…”

 

“OH MY GOD Stiles just go away!!”


	4. Chapter 4

After being informed that apparently, no he wouldn’t need to help the child in the bathroom, Stiles took to the task of putting him into pyjamas and settling him down to bed. Stiles naively thought this would be easy considering said child was half snoozing on his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. How sorry he was for such a stupid thought. Derek seemed unable or unwilling to put forth any effort in helping Stiles to change him, so Stiles spent 10 minutes trying to force heavy limbs in and out of clothing. But he did say that he had approved in Kira’s choice of Thundercat pj’s (old school is the best! Spongebob has nothing on these dudes!). He didn’t even need to read a story; he just simply tucked Derek into his bed with Piddles, did a fist pump into the air and walked out while switching on the nightlight. He didn’t know if Derek needed one, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Walking down to the kitchen, he was tempted to text Scott to rub it in his face that he had managed to get Derek into his bed, granted just not in the way that he had imagined. Congratulating himself on his moral victory, he grabbed a beer, locked up the house and switched off the lights, making his way up to the guest bedroom. Settling himself down, he put on a Disney movie and promptly passed out.

_(“You’re too old to watch Disney films” “Fuck you McCall, no I’m not. Disney is the best; it has shaped my world view of men” “You cannot be seriously basing your opinion of people on Disney heroes” “If you were going to screw a Disney dude, who would you pick?” “If anyone asks, we did not have this conversation. Eric from The Little Mermaid” “Mines totally Shang from Mulan” “But you hate Chinese food” “Shang totally kicked ass, was shirtless for a good portion of the film and helped save China. What did Eric do? Played the tin whistle and went for a swim”)_

Stiles was interrupted from his dream about cross-dressing Chinese warriors by a constant tapping on his face. Blinking open his eyes, he looked into Derek’s face. Baby Derek who was centimetres away from his own face. Whatever is said, Stiles did not give a high pitched yelp.Drawing back, he looked at the boy in confusion, noting the darkness of the night.

“What you doing up?” he asked sleepily, lifting his arm as Derek crawled and settled beside him. Stiles noticed that Derek had a picture in his chubby little hand. A picture which was then thrust into his face, causing mild panic that he was in danger of getting a paper cut on his cheek.

“Who is that?” demanded Derek. Pulling the picture away from his face so he could focus, he realised it was a picture of him and Lydia.

Yawning, Stiles slightly sat up, back resting on the headboard “That’s me and my friend. She’s away at the moment.”

“Why?”

“She is seeing her boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?”

“You know your parents, they are like that.”

“Oh. But you two look happy here? Why are you not like that?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised. Stiles knew that he should explain in simple terms, terms a three year old can understand, but at that moment, he just imagined he was with adult Derek. He couldn’t help it. He missed HIS Derek.

He wanted to tell him everything, even if the form he was in possibly wouldn’t understand “We were. We were together for about four years. I loved her, part of me still does. After my dark time, she was a constant in my life and I think that situation was what made us decide to get together. It was perfect for a while. I was happy and I hope I made her happy. I think I did. We both changed after what happened, we both grew up. Opinions and people’s perception of us didn’t matter anymore. She was still a goddess and I was still a dork but nobody cared. Everyone that we did care about was happy for us. She was the only thing that got me through life sometimes…well apart from Dad, Scott and yo….er…another friend. Anyway, she went off to college then so did I. We made it work for a few more years. We started to get distant after that. It was no big issue, no drama. Just two kids realising that high school romance isn’t made for the endgame. We wanted different things. Our priorities changed, for both of us. Eventually, we both sat down and decided it wasn’t working anymore. For both our sakes we ended it. It’s strange, she was such a big part of my life, still is mind, just in a different capacity. I would still take a bullet for her, do anything she asked. Because I still love her. It’s only recently that I felt like I could move on, like she has.”

Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he was mortally offended that his revelation of his love for the red-head goddess had caused the boy to fall asleep. Yes he knows that the child had the attention span of a mongoose, but really, this took the piss. Deciding to yell at Derek when he became normal, Stiles settled himself down to sleep again.

Only to be woken by another slap to the face less than two hours later.

“Stiles, Stiles wake up. You need to wake up. The bad man is back. Please wake up” It only took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but once they did, he was up in a shot.

Grabbing Derek, he looked down into his eyes, eyes which were currently filled with fear “Derek listen to me, how do you know this?”

“I can smell him. He is near the house. Please Stiles, you need to go.” Stiles stopped and listened. He could hear the shifting of leaves, the sound of the door handle jiggling. Shit, why does the ex-home of the sheriff not have an alarm system? Stiles would be having harsh words when this was over.

“Ok Derek, remember how I protected you in the car park from the bad man? I need you to let me do that again.”

The child pout came back into force “No! No I need to protect you! Peter said you are pack, I protect you!” aww Mini-Derek thought he was pack?? AW! That was totally going to be stored and totally used in his now postponed plan-to-woo-the leather jacket.

“Derek, I know you want to protect me and for you to do that, I need you to be safe ok? So I’m going to show you a place where I used to go when things were bad. I need you to stay there until I say so and I promise I will come back for you.” He could see Derek debating the question, nose wrinkling, before he nodded his head in agreement. Stiles picked up the boy and led him to his room, opening the wardrobe and removing boxes to reveal a cubby hole in the back. Stiles wouldn’t be able to fit into the hole now, but here was plenty of space for a child. The hole was lined with a well-used duvet and blankets.

“A real life den!”

Stiles helped the boy to get settled and cuddled up with Scott’s blanket and Piddles. He grabbed his ipod and placed the headphones onto his head, setting the music to his Disney playlist ( _“I’m not ashamed McCall. I will never be ashamed!”)_ and giving the boy a smile, stroking his hair before he replaced the boxes and closed the closet door. The sound of a lock clicking indicated that the bad man has managed to break into the house…..Fuck that, Stiles thought as he stormed into his parent’s old room.

From when he could remember, his dad has always prattled on about gun control and gun safety. After TTWDNSO, his dad also realised the danger from both the supernatural and non-supernatural and had prattled on about doing anything for somebody you love. He had also schooled Stiles on Stand-your-ground and that most people will brick themselves if confronted with large ass gun.

With that, he unlocked the rifle from the cabinet, loaded it before cocking the gun and walking into the hall way. He won’t shoot unless he had to, but he won’t let the fucker come into his HOME and take a child away. Especially not his….erm…..Derek. Standing at the top of the stairs, he aimed and pointed the gun to the bottom. Footsteps were leading to the foyer of the house, a black shadow appearing and turning to make their way up the stairs. He could see the moment that the visitor realised Stiles was there when his head lifted to look up and he froze, one foot still in the air waiting to take the first step.

“You have two minutes to get out of my home before I take your knee caps off. You know who I am, so you know that I won’t miss.” The shadow man raised his hands in a form of surrender and slowly started to back up.

Stiles met him pace for pace, steadily making his way down the stairs “The fuck do you think you are, breaking into my home? I don’t know if you are brave or just frankly stupid, I don’t care but I swear to god you are going to regret it the next time you come back here so. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” It didn’t take long for the man to turn tail and run out the door, Stiles closing it and re-locking. He couldn’t do anything about it right now; he just hoped that he had scared the man enough that he wouldn’t consider coming back. Carefully unloading the gun and re-locking it back into the gun cabinet, Stiles made his way back to the closet, taking his own bedding with him. He closed the doors behind him, moving the boxes and set up his new bed between the boxes and the entry of the cubby hole, putting his back to the doors. He felt a hand wrap around his finger before he felt asleep, a ‘ _Thank you_ ’ left unanswered.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles isn’t sure which event scared him most when he woke up. 1. That Derek was no longer where he was supposed to be or 2. Peter Hale was hovering over him while he was still laid in the closet. Luckily Stiles quickly threw a shoe in his face to get him to back off. Peter just laughed before telling him that Derek was downstairs having breakfast. Stiles swears that he tried not to drink the coffee which Peter had prepared, convinced he had drugged it (tranquilisers or laxative, it could be either to be honest), but was unable to resist the delicious smell of caffeine. It was only after his second cup that he realised that Peter had fed and dressed the boy…..this would not do. Peter was NOT going to be a better caregiver then he was. Derek would never forgive him. Taking the boy out of Peters grasp, he filled him in on last night’s events, totally emphasising his BAMF-ness and why the man was a fool, A FOOL, to take on one Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles was offended when Peter asked him if he was holding the gun the right way round because “you might have scared him off with sheer stupidity rather than being scary”. Stiles was even more offended when Peter remarked that it was a miracle that Stiles didn’t blow his own face off. Stiles proceeded to get his own back when he told Derek that his Uncle Peter would help him take a bath. If he closes his eyes, he can still hear the splashing and the yells of “ _This shirt is Gucci Derek, put down the shampoo_ ”.

While Peter was doing his best to not drown his nephew, Stiles decided to do his weekly skype-time with Lydia.

_(“I just don’t understand why you talk all the time, she is with Jackson now.” “She is my friend; it is my duty as her friend and her ex to tell her why she is making a mistake.” “….sounds like jealousy” “It isn’t jealousy; it is the fact that Jackson is a dick. If anything, I think it is the fact she is so upset that she has lost me that she is falling into the arms of another man. He is taking advantage of her, He needs to be stopped.” “Wasn’t it Lydia that got back in contact with him?” “No Scott, no, he is blackmailing her” “No I’m pretty sure she was the one to start things up again.” “No she didn’t, that’s just what HE says happened” “She told Allison she demanded that they get back together and he said yes” “……blackmail I tell you. If worst comes to worst, I will just hit him with my car again. It worked the last time. Douche still hasn’t removed the restraining order.”)_

Stiles did not flinch when Jackson’s face appeared on the screen in front of him. The man didn’t even say hello, just sat and stared.

“……Dude we both know I’m not interested in speaking to you. Put on your better half.” He could see Jackson getting ready to reply before an elbow shoved him out the way and Lydia appeared. He could hear a murmured conversation in the background ( _“…why you still talk to that ass-hat anyway” “Because he gets me. Your hair is a mess by the way.” “Oh my god why?! Babe I get you, I took you to the Tower of London yesterday, you love that shit”)_

Stiles was glad Lydia took humour out of the whole situation. He was also happy he got to spend five minutes watching her laugh at his misfortune. He likes to think Jackson also found it funny, but couldn’t tell as the man could only crack a smile when confronted with a mirror. When the humour had left, the two of the talked about what he could do about the situation.

They managed to make it to ten minutes this time before Lydia stopped mid conversation “Stiles, for the love of god look behind you.” He was confronted by the image of a buck naked Derek Hale being chased around the house while Peter followed with a towel. His pleas of “For Christ’s sake Derek, get here so I can put you into pants” drowned out by the mantra of “I hate clothes” from Derek.

A sigh from Lydia came from the speakers “Of all the times I have imagined Hale naked, I didn’t quite think it would be like this.” She was met with a “For gods sakes Lydia, do you just want to sleep with everyone in the pack?!” from Jackson and a “You too??” from Stiles. Stiles was dismissed with a flick of a hand from Lydia after she told him she would get in contact when she had more ideas _(“See you around Selina” “Love you too Bruce”)._ He missed her. He was happy that she seemed to be happy – even if it was with Narcissus Whittemore and hey, she had helped him refine the plan-to-woo-god. But still….he missed her. She was, for a time, his partner in crime. Shaking off his melancholy, he decided to see how much psychological damage Peter had inflicted on Derek. He was pleased to say that it was the other way around. Serves him right for tickling a three year old with questionable bladder control.

\---------------

Settling Derek in his lap, Stiles sat with him while he watched cartoon network. He was still enough for Stiles to be able to properly analyse his face. Looking closely, it was easy to see the resemblance between the man he knew and semi-loved and the child he knew and respected (anybody that would pee on Peter deserved respect and Stiles was adamant that everyone would know about it). The eyes and eye brows were the dead giveaway. Derek’s ears stuck out a bit but the longer black hair covered them up a bit. He was cute. Stiles had already taken many pictures of the toddler and sent them to everybody he had ever met. He hugged the boy closer to him; no man was getting his hands on him ever. Placing the child in front of a place he had adopted at the colouring in section of the living room (well away from all the walls), he walked into the kitchen where Peter was still mourning the departure of his shirt.

“So…..how did I know you lot when I was younger then?” Stiles had tried to remember but for the life of him couldn’t.

“Talia and Claudia were friends, met at the hospital when they were both expecting you and Cora. I think they hoped that you two would become friends but you seemed more interested in Derek, especially as you grew older. Wherever he was, you were. If I recall right, sometimes you just walked into the woods to try and find him. Claudia near enough had an aneurism each time you did. You were around five when Laura had her change so that was when you stopped coming over. Couldn’t get Derek out of his room for days when Talia explained why you couldn’t come over anymore.”

“Does Derek know? About our past?”

“Probably not. He would have been about 11 and when we knew you, you weren’t going by Stiles and he didn’t know you as a relation to the sheriff – he only ever met your Mom. Over time, with puberty, scent changes. If you were still a child then yeah, he could probably tell but not now.”

Stiles tried to make heads and tails of the new information, but gave up as it gave him a headache.

Giving a sigh, he stood up “Im’a gonna take him to the park. Do I need to worry about him wolfing out?”

“No, the wolf gene is dormant until puberty. He knows about us but he doesn’t transform until he is about 13. Until then, you just have the joys of dealing with an energetic and curious three year old.”

“…..I’m going to get him a child harness”


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out he didn’t need to buy a harness, his dad already had one from when he was younger _(“I don’t think you fully appreciate how much that harness saved your life. You seemed to find it a challenge to try and find ways to injure yourself. No real change from when you were 7 to what you are now”)._ Stiles was happy that the harness had done its job. Derek had made it safely to the park, Stiles shoulder on the other hand…yeah he may need to get it looked at. Stiles was already forming ways to mock Derek about his lack of attention span when he was younger, he swears it was worse than Stiles ever was. He also ignored the look some of the mothers had given him, commenting on the ‘ _barbaric nature of keeping his child chained like a dog’_. Yeah well, if it is a choice between keeping him leached or letting him roam free to chase cats across the street – he knew what he would chose.

What he didn’t ignore was the looks from the other mothers he was receiving as he was sat on the park bench, keeping a close eye on Derek as he played on the climbing frame. Apparently a child was an aphrodisiac to both the single and married mothers. As he took the third number he had been given, he vowed to be the best god-father to Scott’s potential child. If him looking after a child caused women to flock to his side, surely Derek (Adult Derek) would do the same. The plan to woo-the-pants-off-the-wolf had one more stage to it. Sure he needed to convince Scott and Kira to expand the family, but if there is one thing Stiles had learnt, it was that he was persuasive when it came to plans that involved a power-point presentation. The power-point for Derek had already been developed for weeks, just waiting for the right time to unleash his convincing arguments. Granted it may need some modification – The slide entitled “ _Why Derek Hale should not be given the power to make his own life decisions because more often than not, they result in abject failure_ ” may work against him. He was halfway through planning the slide tentatively entitled “ _Your future child will get me laid_ ” before somebody sat down beside him. Turning to face his new companion, he was met with the face of Brian. Hunter Brian. Werewolf hunter Brian.

Werewolf hunter Brian who was now pressing a sharp object to Stiles’ side “Cute child. I’m going to guess that it is the ex-alpha you and your father were so protective of” Stiles kept his gaze on Derek, who was now hanging upside down on the monkey bars, waving frantically to them both.

Brian waved back, fake smile plastered on his face “A dog is a dog, no matter the age. Dangerous dogs get put down.”

Stiles tensed before turning to the Hunter “He isn’t dangerous. He made mistakes but he never intentionally hurt anyone. You are an idiot if you think any of us are going to let you do anything to him.”

The object pressed further into his side “I really don’t think you can stop it. You may be able to stop us, but more will just come along. Face it Stiles, you are fighting a losing battle” Brian stood up; removing the object which Stiles could now see was a knife “You know the tricky thing about children? You take your eyes off of them for a single second and poof, they are gone. Good day Mr Stilinski”

Stiles couldn’t breathe as his eyes darted around the park, unable to find the child. Looking back, he couldn’t remember what happened during the moments when he first realised Derek had disappeared. He remembers running around the park screaming for Derek. He remembers some of the other parents helping him. Somebody must have called the police as his father lead him to the same bench and sat him down, wrapping his coat around him. His memory only became clear when he heard the shout of “We found him” before he sprinted off in the direction of the voice. Coming over the crest of one of the hills, he saw an officer leading Derek up towards him, with something cradled in his arms. Stiles didn’t stop running until he reached the boy, gently wrapping his arms around him.

“You scared me” He whispered into Derek’s hairline. Hearing a whimper, Stiles unwrapped his arms and looked at the bundle in the toddlers arms. A small black puppy.

Derek leaned in to whisper into Stiles ears “I heard him in the woods. I can’t smell another wolf like him around. He is upset.” ok so maybe not a puppy.

Stiles stroked his hands through Derek’s hair “Let’s take him to Scott then and make sure he is ok. After that, you and I are going to have a talk about running off. Now, put your leash on. You are lucky I’m not super gluing it onto you.”

\---------------

Scott confirmed that the puppy was in fact a wolf _(“Stiles I’m not stupid, I am sure it is a wolf. No it is not a wolf child”…“I know my child will be cute, but me and Kira aren’t ready for children yet”…”We are not having a child just so you can get Derek to sex you up”…”No Stiles, no I will absolutely not support your application to adopt a child”)._ Deaton headed a guess that its mother and the rest of its litter had died, leaving the pup alone but otherwise it was in ok health. Scott had suggested keeping the pup at the clinic for a few days so they could build up its health again while they considered what they would do with it. Derek hadn’t let go of the pup until Scott had distracted him with a play pen full of puppies, who now seemed to be attempting to lick and eat the laughing child to death.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. He swore he managed to fall even harder for Derek, even if he was a child at that point. Stiles didn’t like to think too much about his feelings at that point, they made him creep out. But Stiles thinks that Derek (when the wooing is complete, because Stiles does not accept failure dammit!) may have to cope with Stiles’ affections being shared with another. Because at this point, he was equally falling for the pup which was now suckling on his finger. He didn’t even care that said pup was making a legit attempt to bite off his fingertip. He didn’t even hear the rest of the conversation, too focused on dividing his attention between the cub and the child.

“I want him.”

Scott and Deaton both looked at Stiles like he had suggested they have a three-some

“…………Dude…he is just a child, can you not hold yourself back for a week?!”

“THE WOLF SCOTT!! I worry about you, that was not a logical step to take in the conversation.”

Scott snorted “Do you not remember the conversation we had about this?”

“Look I know alright, all very valid points. But at the end of the day, I am a human mixed up in some very dangerous supernatural shenanigans – I have accepted my limitations, I am not ashamed – I need extra protection! And the pup needs a home. You have to admit when I love, I love hard…I am what is best for the pup.”

“And this is not another step to woo-Derek is it?”

“…………….Either the pup or a child Scotty-boy. I will poke holes into your condoms”

And that’s the story of how Stiles came to be a pet owner.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Derek had regressed into a child and Stiles was beginning to lose grip on his sanity. He never thought he would miss the lack of conversation which Derek had perfected as an adult and now he struggled to think how that man, that beautiful, beautiful silent man, had spawned from the child who never shut the fuck up. Even now, said child was mid conversation with D.D even though the pup seemed to be more interested in chewing the carpet then listening to Derek explain why blue was the best colour ever. And the questions, always with the questions. It had taken till day three for Stiles to call his dad and profusely apologise for every single thing he had ever done and questioned in his life. People who said parenthood was the stuff of dreams were bold-faced liars.

_(“Get up for breakfast Derek” “Why?” “because you just have to”…”Derek don’t write on the walls” “Why?” “because re-papering the wall is expensive”…”Derek don’t go outside like that” “Why” “because you are not wearing any pants and people will ask questions”…”Stiles?” “Yes?” “Where did Cora come from?” “Nope, not touching that. Go and draw on the floor”)_

Stiles had taken to employing the rest of the pack as part-time baby sitters as he badgered Deaton into finding a cure, despite being told that it could only be done by the caster. This couldn’t carry on. The only bright spot in his life (despite the night time cuddles because no matter how much the child had annoyed him during the day and refused to eat his vegetables, Stiles heart still broke when Derek fell asleep on him mid story at bedtime) was his interview with the principle of his old high school for the role of guidance councillor.

Apparently Stiles was such a problem child that if he could make it, anyone could so he would be the best person to guide youths into adulthood. He didn’t care, it was a job. A well-paid job. He figured if worst came to worst he would just take D.D in and let the kids pet him - the pet was the best behaved member of the Stilinski-Hale household at this point in time. And once his plan of woo-dom paid off and he and Derek settled to live happily ever after, his income would also help out. Stiles would never let it be said that he does not plan for the future. He had it planned, they would get a nice house for them and D.D. Large garden for both to play in, garage for Derek to work in (He made furniture: Stiles knew he should have asked before he let his dad buy his bed. Not many people could say they were getting the D in a bed that the owner of the D made) and a lock that meant nobody could interrupt the copious amount of sex they would be having. It. Was. Foolproof.

Well it would be when they fixed the situation. So far the hunters had not made any moves against the pack, but they had been spotted. Stiles had tried to tell his dad that making them angry would just exacerbate the situation. His dad argued that he was just doing his duty in protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills by ticketing one of the hunter’s cars for worn tires. For the 36th time this week. They were totally getting shot.

Stiles had just got Derek down to sleep and was watching as he slept, D.D curled up against him. He had to quickly silence the phone before it woke up the sleeping twosome.

“Yo?”

“Hey Bruce, how is life with the rug-rat?” Ah Lydia, the one person less suited to parenthood then he.

“I may have to kill him. Or drug him so he sleeps all day, he’s cute when he sleeps.”

“I know. I realised after the first 15 photos you sent me. And that time you made me babysit via Skype and he fell asleep in his spaghetti mid-sentence.” Ah that was a good day. Derek spoke about Lydia’s hair for 3 hours and changed his favourite colour from blue to red. Seems Stiles is not the only one with a weakness for Ms. Martin.

“So not to be rude or anything, flame of my heart, but I suppose there was a reason for your call?”

Lydia paused at the other end “…Jackson proposed to me today. You’re the first person to know.” Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t hurt. Because he did, more then he thought he would “We haven’t even told our parents yet, but I wanted you to be the first. But I said yes. He makes me happy”

Stiles exhaled, unsure of what to say “You know the only thing that matters to me is that you are happy, you know? That’s all that ever will matter. Jackson may be a dick, but I know he will do what he can to make you happy.” There was silence before Stiles continued with a chuckle “…Remember when we thought that would be us? I had it all planned out on how I would do it. My ring would have been ten times better than the trinket he gave you.” Lydia laughed in relief.

“Yeah, for a long time I thought the same. I remember planning out this phone call but with Jackson on the other end. Is it bad that there is a little part of me that is disappointed it isn’t the other way around? God that makes me such a bad person…”

“No, no it doesn’t because I feel the same way. But we both know things worked out for the right reasons, we made the right decision. Just hurts, tis all” Stiles wiped away a tear. He could hear Lydia sniffling on the other end “Tell Jackson congratulations. I honestly mean it and don’t ever think I don’t. I still love you, always will. I will be there for the wedding, I will be there for you when he upsets you – because he will, its Jackson and I will be there when you make up. I am here for you, husband or not.”

“…Thank you. I don’t actually know what to say to make you realise how grateful I am for you. I love you too, no more or no less than before. Just Jackson is my perfect fit, the same way somebody out there is yours. Though I think you may have already found him.”

“Yeah I think so to. He is currently sucking his thumb while managing to drool into D.D’s fur. That is talent”

Stiles laughed before Lydia continued “Shit, it really is over isn’t it?”

There was a pause.

“Yeah I guess so. But I like to think we made a decent run of it?” Stiles thought about all the times he and Lydia had together. The moments of happiness where he had everything he ever wanted, where she made him feel like he was the best person he could ever be. The moments of sadness where he felt lost; the panic that he had when he was the cause of her unhappiness. They had good times and bad times but he wouldn’t ever change a moment of it. He compared Lydia to the sun, so bright, so fantastic only a few could stand beside it. For Stiles, Lydia shone a tad too bright for him and the only thing he could do was to let her go to find someone who could match up to her. If Lydia was his sun, Derek was his moon. And maybe, just maybe, the moon was a better fit for him. It shone in a totally different way.

“Yeah we did. I’m going to go, I think me and Jackson are ready to come home. I hope in time, I will be getting the same phone call from you that you just had. Bye Bruce”

“Bye Selina.” Stiles listened to the dial tone for a while, lost in his own thoughts. This was it, the time where he knew he had to put on his big-boy pants, grow up and move on. The ringing of his phone caused him to jump again, forgetting that he was still holding the device to his ear.

Looking down he saw it was Scott “Dude, when you and Derek get married, I demand that I am double best man. In fact I demand an ice sculpture to be commissioned in the style of my face for that is how awesome I am.”

“Scott, I think I am going to have to remind you about the very, _very_ specific law against twenty-three year olds marrying toddlers. I’m too pretty to go to prison. I’m also, contrary to common perception, not a pervert.”

“No you idiot, me and Chris found him. The caster of the spell!”

“Oh….my…GOD SCOTT YOU ARE AMAZING!! I may just marry you out of gratitude! I am against marrying underage but I am not against polygamy.”

“You may be for it, but I’m not and, quite frankly, Kira scares me more than you do. He was hiding out at one of the hotels just outside of town. Get Derek and bring him to Allison’s house.”

“Dude, you are the best thing for my sex life since the great black-out of 2015….hello?....Scott?” Stiles snorted, he had no time to consider Scott’s sensibilities. Gently waking Derek up, he got him ready and took him down to the car. He hoped to god D.D would be ok in the kitchen, but he wasn’t holding out hope that the pup wouldn’t chew through a table leg by the time they got back.

Driving through the town, Stiles admitted to himself that he might miss the little man just a bit when this was all done. Sure he was annoying, inquisitive and had an aversion to clothes which Stiles is convinced has continued into adulthood. But still….it was still Derek. It was nice that the boy needed him.

Stiles doesn’t remember much after that thought. Just the jarring of the car, the screech of metal on metal and a child’s voice screaming his name as the sound became more distant.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles always thought waking up to Peter’s face was enough to give him the heebies, but he was wrong. No, that title now went to Chris Argent and the eyes that could strike fear into fear itself. At least Peter greeted him with a smile – a sinister smile but nonetheless, still a smile. Chris greeted him with a curt ‘Wake up Stilinski’ and what he thought was a deliberate jolt of the car. Stiles realised he was no longer in the drivers seat and no longer in his car. Slowly sitting up, he swore the pain was reminiscent to one of the last times he had visited the Argents abode and had become well acquainted with their basement flood.

“Wha happened?” Ok talking hurt but he was determined to survive. If getting his tonsils removed didn’t stop him from talking, neither would this. Whatever this was.

“You never showed up so we came looking for you. Your car is all smashed up”

“Aw what?! It’s going to take ages for my insurance to come through for that!” Stiles looked around the car “I’ma gonna guess that they took Derek didn’t they?”

“Yeah” Pulling up to the Argent apartment complex, Stiles ‘jumped’ out the car. Well it was more like a stylish fall but he didn’t care.

Walking with determination, Stiles questioned Chris as the lift rose to their floor “The caster still here?” Chris nodded his head in confirmation. “Good because he is getting such a slap when I see him. Seriously, I’m going to slap the magic out of him, don’t hold me back Chris because I will just overpower and slap you too.”

Chris actually chuckled “Yeah, you might not be so sure when you see him” Oh god, Stiles had the image of a burly beefcake with just a head attacked to shoulders and a lack of a neck. What he instead got was a skinny blonde who couldn’t have been over the age of seventeen.

Stiles turned to Chris “Well I can’t slap him! It would be like slapping a cucumber with a brick!” Stiles felt bad then the blonde flinched away from him. He was surprised when Isaac stepped in front of the boy and blocked him from Stiles view…interesting. Stiles raised his eyebrow at the action, Isaac smirked back. Stiles may not be able to slap the boy but he could maybe get away with slapping the wolf.

“So…somebody want to tell me what is going on and why the man owns stock in the wool industry is protecting the kid that has ruined our lives?”

Isaac rolled his eyes but Stiles also noticed him trying to hide his unsheathed claws “Ok One. The Kid has a name, its Lukas. Two: he is eighteen and three: you may want to listen before you pass judgement, he is willing to help.”

“Willing? Of course he is willing, he is the one that did this and got caught!”

Scott stepped around Isaac “Stiles, he wasn’t given a choice. He told us that the hunters wiped out his coven and he was taken by them. The closet we found him in was locked from the outside. He couldn’t get out. He wasn’t lying”

A soft voice spoke up “I didn’t have anyone, nowhere to go. I needed them. They told me the wolf was a killer. I just wanted to do the right thing” Blue eyes peered up behind thick, matted blonde hair. Stiles reckoned the hair would be even brighter once he got a shower because he could smell the boy from here. Jesus how could the wolves stand it? Making a conserved effort to no longer breathe through his nose, he spoke to….Lukas?

“Can you reverse it?” Stiles asked.

Lukas looked around the room and slinked further into himself “I…I don’t know. If the wolf was here yes I could, but I can try? I…I mean I can try and change the incantation to use the pack as a substitute but I don’t know if it will work….erm Isaac?” Lukas asked, pulling on Isaac’s shirt. The wolf turned and gave him a soft smile “Can….your older wolf friend keeps sniffing me, can you…get him away?” Never let it be said that something like lack of hygiene will ever get in the way of Peter being a creep.

 

 

 

 

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Peter and Chris were on their way to the old Hale house. Lukas had told them that the hunters had scouted it out to see if the basement was still able to hold a werewolf. He was working on reversing the spell while the rest travelled to rescue the – hopefully soon to be – adult Derek. It was sweet how Isaac was reluctant to leave Lukas alone but had been assured by Melissa and Allison that they would look after him. As it was, Chris was giving everyone a low down of what he knew about the group. Long story short – they were disciples of Gerard and were just bat-shit insane. Well if they were along the likes of Cody (Stiles swore that if he was going to take any of them out, it would be him. Or Brian.) The house came into view and the group split up – Chris and Peter going through the house entrance, the rest using the grate which lead to one of the tunnels underneath the house.

They had only made it down a few meters before they were met with the guns held by Cody and the man who had Stiles recognised as being the man who he had met at the first night. Scott and Isaac growled at them as the armed men lead them further down the tunnel until they came to a chamber containing the rest of the hunters with Derek – still as a child – in a cage in the corner of the room.

“Gentlemen, so glad you could join us.” Greeted Brian, smug smile still plastered onto his face “Please, take a seat” was the warning before all three were shoved onto the floor “Now, you may be able to see we are in a bit of an impasse here. You see, you Mr. Stilinski was not meant to be here with the wolves. We are not stupid” Scott snorted “We have no intention of killing the son of a sheriff. The wolves will die, do not doubt that, but you won’t if you do what we say. You will call your father and offer him a trade; he can have his son back when we get Lukas back” The timber of Isaac’s growl increased in intensity. Stiles just rolled his eyes before removing his Taser and connecting it with the child-abductor. This seemed to be the signal for chaos and everybody started to attack. Stiles was pleased to see Peter and Chris had decided to join. Turning to face Derek he was surprised to see adult Derek. Naked adult Derek who was closed into a cage that was not made for a full grown male. If the situation was different, Stiles would have laughed but considering Brian was stood over the cage with a gun pointing to Derek’s head, he deemed that laughter was inappropriate.

Slowly walking towards them both, Stiles tried to speak to the ring-leader “Dude, there is no way out so just drop the gun. We both know there is a difference between kidnap and murder.”

Brian just laughed in his face….rude “Even if I can remove one, it is still one less in the world.” Stiles heard the click of the safety being let off the gun and realised that the rest of the fighting had stopped, the hunters having quickly been subdued. Stiles also realised he had heard the safety release, but had not seen Brian move his hand to do such a thing. Brian’s eyes widened and he dropped the gun to hold his hands up in surrender. Confused, Stiles watched as the man started to walk forward, Cody holding his gun to the back of his head. Stiles turned to Scott who just shrugged his shoulders.

Cody spoke to Chris “What you want me to do with him? Did you find Lukas alright?” Chris walked up and put handcuffs on Brian before pushing him down to the floor, nodding his head in thanks.

“…WHAT?! NO, HE IS MEANT TO BE CRAZY?!” Stiles yelled, wildly gesturing his arm.

Chris and Cody laughed. Stiles may have been considering getting his Taser out again “Cody works for us. His family are code-upholders like the Argents were meant to be. He and Allison met on an archery retreat last year and he agreed to help us out.”

Cody turned to face the pack “I have a big family so they were happy for me to come and help out over here. Plus I can be near Allison so it worked out well.”

“Dude so you’re boning Allison?” was probably not the best thing that Isaac could have muttered at that point in time. More so when it was taken into account that Chris still had a firm grip on his gun. But really, there was no excuse to then use Stiles as a shield.

“Guys, I don’t know if you remember but I’M STILL STUCK IN A CAGE MADE FOR A DOG!”

Oh yeah, adult Derek was back. Scott had to remind Stiles that now was not the time so implement Stage 1 of the plan-to-woo-Derek – A.K.A Chat up lines.


	9. Chapter 9

If the past week has taught Stiles anything, it seems to be that people like to try to creep him the fuck out as he is waking up by staring at him. However, between Peter and Chris, it was a nice change for it to be Derek this time around. Blinking against the sunlight and the sleep in his eyes, he realised that Derek was sat on the edge of the bed, next to Stiles hip. Clearing his vision, he also realised that he was currently holding D.D so he could sniff at his neck, supporting his behind with one hand. Leaning forward slightly, he plucked something from Stiles grip. He realised he had been clutching Piddles to his chest while he had slept.

This was not part of the plan.

Never part of the plan.

Derek smiled down at the teddy “Haven’t seen him for years. Thought I lost him in the fire. It was Peter’s idea to name him Piddles. Should have known then he was pure evil.”

Stiles moved to sit up against the headrest “How are you? Do you remember anything?” Derek nodded his head. Oh for the love of god no! “Ok, I just wanted you to know that giving you a shower with the garden hose was the only way to get the mud off you and not in my house…and I honestly didn’t mean to drop you when I was carrying you up the stairs. I thought you would stop where I dropped you so really it is your own fault you fell all the way down...”

Derek smirked at him “Thanks for keeping me safe. We will argue about the issue of the child lead at a later date. However before that, we have something else we need to discuss.” Derek placed D.D and Piddles down on Stiles lap before bending down and picking up a bunch of papers “I received this is my e-mail the other day from a certain London based pack member. For obvious reasons, I only got it last night but it made for interesting reading.” Derek turned the front page to face Stiles.

A page which had the typed title of _“Stiles Stilinski’s super-secret and awesome plan to woo the pants off Derek Hale and tap dat ass (official title pending)(Fuck you Scott, the plan to woo-Lydia had valid points which needed to be used in this plan)”_ FUCK NO NO NO!!!

Stiles cleared his throat “…You know it does say super-secret for a reason. You again only have yourself to blame.”

Derek ignored him and started to flick through the pages “Na, I think I am going to read you some of the best bits. I know you are making up a collage of me as a baby so fair is fair. Here we go: _Reasons why Stiles would be amazing as a pack leader_. Correct me if I am wrong, but I don’t see how you being able to down a 2 litre bottle of coke in less than five minutes is vital to pack protection. _Reasons why Stiles and Derek are soul mates: Reason number 15 – Derek once bought a pack of pop-tarts. I also like pop-tarts. Reason number 23: I like multi-tasking, Derek likes doing fuck all._ Granted, you are ruining your efforts with the slide _Reasons why Stiles is so much better then Derek’s previous romantic mistakes: I don’t like fire and I have no interest in virgins. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t know what they are doing in bed. And I don’t like sacrifices, the blood gets everywhere. I wish I could include Paige in this, but let’s be honest she was the best in an otherwise horrific bunch. But I am willing to learn the cello if need be.”_

“I honestly cannot see how you can argue with that. It is factually correct.”

“Shut up Stiles…what else was there…I won’t read out the slide _Things I will do to Derek when he is naked_ , I think I get the general gist. I do like _number 1. I read that wolves have a high sex drive. I like sex. It is meant to be.”_ Derek stopped and turned to look at Stiles, raising an eyebrow. Stiles just looked down at D.D and refused to make eye contact.

He felt Derek shuffling on the bed “I suppose you do make a convincing argument”

Stiles raised his gaze so quickly he is sure that his neck cracked “I do?”

“Yep”

Oh god. He had planned how to woo Derek; he had planned how their future would be after successful implementation of said plan. He hadn’t planned what to do in the immediate aftermath of said successful implementation. So he did the only thing he could do. He smiled and hugged D.D closer to his chest.

“But there is something we do need to talk about. She is about 5’3 with strawberry blonde hair. I know you talked to me about her, I remember everything until I fell asleep. But from what I heard, it seems like…I don’t know that, maybe you aren’t over her. And I don’t want to be with someone where I’m second be..”

Derek would have continued, but Stiles had accidently wrapped his arm across his mouth when he had flung D.D to the side and flung himself in Derek’s general direction in one fluid, yet spazzy, motion “You want to be with me? Oh god man you are totally not going to regret it! I will do what I need to so that you stay with me forever. You, me and D.D are going to be so happy.” Stiles knew that his grip around Derek’s head was tightening with each exclamation. He also knew he was, very possibly, stopping the man from legitimately breathing. But he could not find the fucks to care.

Derek took things into his own hands and moved Stiles grip so he was no longer blocking vital airway paths “Did you not listen to everything I said? Is this when you do your selective hearing again?” Derek thinks Stiles said ‘you know me so well’ in between the screeching he was now emitting.

Carefully pulling Stiles arms from around his head and holding them by his sides, Derek leaned closer to the boy “Stiles, I need you to listen to me. I can’t….won’t be second best. That’s just not me.”

Stiles was silent before he whispered to Derek, eyes never leaving his own gaze.

“But you’re my moon.”

“…….I am never going to understand your logic.”

“Lydia is my sun but she is too bright for me. You are my moon. You are just perfect.” Stiles thinks this was the moment he won Derek over, by the fact his lips were on his own. Just perfect.

\------

For some reason, Stiles seemed to be amazing at this guidance malarkey. No, he isn’t sure how either, but he just is. He likes to think it is because his advice is fantastic and he is down with the youth of today. He knows it’s actually because the kids love D.D ( _“What do you mean you called our dog the Dark Destroyer?! No wonder Deaton laughs at me when I take him to the vet. If we ever have a child you are coming nowhere fucking near it”)_. He may have had to do some lying when D.D grew up and looked more like a wolf then a pup but hey, kids these days are stupid. Lukas had gone to live with Isaac, much to the amusement of Scott ( _“Is that your new way of making friends, charging him to live at yours with payment in sex?” “Get lost McCall, we are meant to be. I’m a dick and he is nice. Perfect.”)_. But god forbid if anybody upset Lukas. Peter did it once and Derek got a brand new hole in his wall, thanks to Isaac. Stiles may or may not have used this as a reason to get Derek to ‘stay with him for a while’. And by ‘stay with him for a while’ he meant ‘Get Derek to agree to move in with him without Derek realising he had agreed.’ He thinks he got away with it.

_(“No Stiles, you didn’t get away with it. He told me last time he was visiting Jackson and taking measurements for the new chair he wants him to make” “No he didn’t, he has no idea. I’m not known as the brains of this relationship for nothing” “He said you were a subtle as a brick in the face, with the word subtle written on it.” “Lydia, did I ever tell you that your dress makes you look fat?”…”Ok that was a lie. Sorry Selina” “You wait Bruce, see when you get married I will make your life hell. Hey how does the new shower curtain work?” “Lydia you are a genius, I can see everything! I’m trying to find one with even smaller polka dots. I would get a clear one but then he would know what I’m up to. That would just ruin everything”)_

Just perfect.


End file.
